


Form a cat's paw

by bigmiscalculation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, They cook together, i imagine caspar sucks at it though lol, its not that gay though but i hope it still delivers ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmiscalculation/pseuds/bigmiscalculation
Summary: Ashe gets fed up with Caspar getting in fights, so he drags him in the kitchen instead of scolding him as always.





	Form a cat's paw

**Author's Note:**

> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) hewwo.
> 
> I'm back with an other fic.  
I haven't been writing much lately, and it's a bit short, but I hope it's okay atleast!  
Isn't proofread by anyone or so my apologies for any mistakes or the like!
> 
> Title is a reference to how in Japan when instructing how to cut vegetables, they say to hold your hand like a 'cat's paw' (猫の手) so you don't hurt yourself!

After hearing all the commotion, Ashe hurried in the dining hall to see what was going on. And there Caspar stood up from the floor, looking like an absolute mess. He put one foot on the man who didn’t even stand a chance against him, and triumphantly raised his fist in the air. 

‘’ _ Hell yeah _ !’’ echoed through the dining area. 

Some onlookers cheered on, while others were completely disinterested and continued with their meal. Ashe groaned,  _ ofcourse _ it was Caspar. When did that guy not get into fights? He made his way to the other, latching onto his wrist and dragging him outside the dining area before any faculty workers would show up at the scene.

“You need to cut this out!” Ashe exclaimed. ‘’How many times do I need to tell you!’’

“ _ Hah _ ? Why’s that? I only gave the guy what he deserved y’know!” Caspar retorted. 

“I know we have our own way of doing things, though not everything has to be solved with your fists!” 

“Listen, this guy was talking shit and all, like saying justice is worthless?! I’m not going to let that slide at all!’’

Ashe sighed. At times he didn’t ever understand why he would even bother getting involved with Caspar. He’d think his childhood friend Linhardt would keep him in check or something although that guy is equally hopeless. If not even more hopeless. ‘’Alright, I’ll let this slide this time.’’ 

Caspar eyes lit up instantly. ‘’Really? You won’t get mad at me?’’ 

Ashe sighed again, he was _ already  _ mad at him but decided to not argue that. It wouldn’t go anywhere anyway. “Only if you’re helping me cook tomorrow.” Ashe added on.

The excitement on Caspar’s face immediately dropped. “Wh- cook?! Dude you know I’m not good at that!” 

‘’I don’t wanna hear it, not unless you stop getting into fights.’’

Caspar pouted, reminding Ashe of a sad puppy who just got scolded. Almost, almost he wanted to say ‘alright, you don’t have to’. He instantly reminded himself had to be strict if he wanted Caspar to at least act a _ bit  _ more proper. Ashe, with much effort, stared the shorter boy down waiting for a response. Caspar realized he wouldn’t be getting out of this so he ended up giving in.

‘’...Alright, but only tomorrow okay?’’ He huffed.

\---

“Cooking huh...”, Caspar mumbled to himself. Ashe looked at Caspar who was standing next to him, noticing how he was sulking around and staring intensely at how Ashe was cutting up the vegetables. 

Ashe stopped and held out his hand with the knife. “Here, take over. Just cut up the carrots and celery, we’re making soup today so it shouldn’t be too hard.” Caspar reluctantly took the knife and moved in Ashe’s spot. ‘’Right, shouldn’t be too hard.’’  


He hovered the knife over the carrot, trying to figure out where to even cut it. His hand went from the middle, to the thin end, to the other side. If there was a fight Ashe would imagine Caspar losing at, it definitely wasn’t against a vegetable, but here he is witnessing it with his own eyes. Before Caspar even tried to cut it, he looked back at Ashe again with that sad puppy expression. “So where do I cut it…?”

Ashe shot him the most unamused look in the world. 

“You can fight anyone with no problem, but you’re letting a  _ carrot  _ defeat you?”

Caspar’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment. “T-this is different!” He stuttered.

Ashe sighed yet again. “Here,” He stepped behind Caspar, put his arms around him, gently wrapping his hands and guiding the other. He carefully leaned his head in on Caspar’s shoulder, almost resting his chin on it. Caspar didn’t protest and let himself be guided. The tint of his cheeks was starting to get even more brighter now. ‘’Make sure to hold your hand like a cat’s paw, like that you won’t end up cutting in your fingers. Oh, and the pieces have to be cut up equal too.’’ And like that, the carrot was fully cut up.

“Do you get it now?” Ashe asked. 

Caspar looked to the side, a faint blush noticeable on his cheeks. “Uh, yeah. I can manage now, thanks.” 

‘’Alright.’’ Ashe let go of Caspar, and headed over to the cooking pot, stirring in it. He was a bit worried Caspar might try to do something reckless, so he carefully kept his eye on him too. However Caspar was working steadily despite his protests at not being able to do anything involving cooking. Ashe smiled, despite him technically forcing him to come in the kitchen because he was fed up with his behaviour, he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having Caspar around. It’s true, getting worked on his nerves constantly while the other being reckless is not exactly fun, but wouldn’t it be a bit boring otherwise? Suddenly, he had to think of earlier of how close he was holding Caspar-  _ Huh, it sure is warm in here.  _

Ashe lowered the fire and stirred the pot, adding in herbs and tasting it making sure the flavour was right.

Caspar finished up and came over to Ashe, handing over the cutting board of veggies. “Seriously, you’re amazing.” Caspar unpromptedly said, catching Ashe off guard.

“Uh, where’s that coming from?”

“I dunno. You just are?’’ Caspar grinned. ‘’I can’t even cook to save my own life. I’m only good at being a knight and stuff, but that’s useless when you don’t have to fight and all you know?”

Ashe shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that! Knights protect people- that takes a lot of courage.”

“Yeah, but if I can’t fight on an empty stomach than neither can a knight, y’know! I want to be the one growling on the battlefield, not my stomach!’’

Hearing that, Ashe couldn’t help but laugh. He always thought highly of knights and ofcourse, still does. Brave, strong people who protect their lords and the people no matter what. Though Caspar wasn’t wrong. No one is able to go out and fight on an empty stomach, not even the most noble knights could do that.  “Just try to not not scoff this down when it’s ready.” He chuckled. 

Casper nudged him in the side for that remark and flashed him a big smile. “I’ll make sure to savor our soup till the last drop!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! o(>ω<)o


End file.
